It is often desirable to contain a product or article in a package or container for any of a variety of reasons, such as shipment, presentation on a store shelf, or storage in a way that increases the useful life of the product or article, for example. However, removal of the product or article from such a package or container by cutting or tearing, for example, may damage the package or container and/or may end or shorten the useful life of the package or container. For example, sanitary wipes may be wet or wetted with a liquid and/or chemical agent and packaged in a plastic pouch or container that prevents or inhibits moisture transfer therethrough and the drying of the sanitary wipes. If such a pouch or package is cut or torn open in a way that it cannot be sufficiently resealed, the useful life of the sanitary wipes or other articles contained within the package may be reduced.
To address such effects on the packaged article, reclosable and/or resealable closures have been developed. One example of a resealable closure includes a hinged lid fitment or closure that may be attached to or integral with the package or container. With such a fitment, the lid can be opened, the article accessed, and the lid closed thereby reclosing and/or resealing the package or container. However, even with a hinged lid fitment or closure, it can be difficult to open the lid, remove an article such as a sanitary wipe, and close the lid while still holding the wipe or article. In the case of a wet wipe or sanitary wipe, or similar article, the need can be increased due to the nature of the purpose for accessing the wipe or article.